


The One Where They Take Each Other's Virginities; Beware Of Hickeys

by fvckmefrankie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Hickeys, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn Watching, Smut, lots of fckin hickeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re gonna watch porn,” Gerard said, and Frank’s eyes widened, "No fucking way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where They Take Each Other's Virginities; Beware Of Hickeys

_Get your fucking ass over here, pipsqueak._

 

And that was one of the reasons why Frank and Gerard were best fucking friends. Receiving texts like that always made Frank roll his eyes and smile. He complied, though, packing the rest of his stuff super quickly - simply stuffing it in his pillow case - before rushing down the stairs. He opened the door to leave, but then had an idea, going to the kitchen. He opened the cabinet quietly, and took out the can of whipped cream his family used for desserts. He knew Gerard would have ice cream at his house, and he was totally in need of sweets right then. 

 

He shoved the can in his pillow case, putting his shoes on without tying them. “Leaving now. I’ll be back at around two tomorrow. Love you, momma!” He called downstairs, and then he finally left his house, starting the walk to Gerard’s.

 

They had sleepovers once every week during school - two times if they could squeeze it in - and approximately four times a week during summer. They never tired of each other, and always did something totally wicked every night. Watching movies was their strong point - they’ve watched the Rocky Horror Picture Show at least twelve times together - but sometimes they’d paint, or bake, or draw, or Frank would play guitar and Gerard would sing. They’ve written three songs together; The Light Behind Your Eyes was one of them, but Gerard rarely sang that around anybody. They wrote another one called The End, and one more that they couldn’t remember the name of. It was their first one— something about sunsets and a village. Sunsets Over the Village of Monroe, or something. The music for it was thrown somewhere in Gerard’s room; in a drawer, under his bed, maybe. The both of them had no clue, but they did enjoy the song.

 

Frank thought about that song on the walk to Gerard’s house, trying to remember how it went. He might bring it up to Gerard, and see if he knew.

 

Frank walked right into Gerard’s house without knocking, toeing his shoes off. He dragged his pillow upstairs, and pushed the door open slowly, leaning against the frame. He had sprung up a brilliant idea. Gerard looked up from his desk, smiling. “Hey, Frank, I—”

 

“How’d you do, I,” Frank started, shaking his hips. “See you’ve met my,” He turned his head to the side, then back. “Faithful handymen,”

 

Gerard put a hand to his mouth, laughing. “Oh my God, Frank,”

 

“They’re just a— little brought down, because,” Frank flipped his hair, “When you knocked, they thought you were the.. Candyman,”

 

Gerard got up, and Frank just walked up to him. “Don’t get strung out by the way I look; don’t judge a book by it’s cov’ah,” He shook his shoulders against Gerard, smiling hard.

 

“I’m not much of a man by the light of day, but by night I’m one hell of a lover,” Frank laughed as Gerard began to sing with him.

 

“I’m just a sweet transvestite,” They sang, laughing hard. “From, tran _sexual_ Transylvania— ha, ha,”

 

Frank fell down on the bed, laughing so hard his breath couldn’t catch itself right away. “I had to do that, I’ve had that song stuck in my head all day,”

 

Gerard laid down next to him, smiling up at the ceiling. “Now _this_ is why we’re best friends,” He sighed, turning his head to look at Frank. “We’re so gonna watch that tonight, aren’t we?”

 

“Duh,” Frank said, before digging around in his pillow case. “And look what I brought! You better have ice cream,” He said, and threw the whipped cream can at Gerard. Gerard sat up just as Frank threw it, and it hit him in the head.

 

“Oh my fucking God, I _heard_ that, that sounded bad,” Frank cringed, laughing hard. He didn’t even apologize. Gerard had his hand on his head, “You’re actually an ass,” He muttered, smiling despite himself. “But yeah, I’ve got ice cream. I’m not myself if I don’t have ice cream, let’s be honest,”

 

“That is true. Hey, is Mikey home?” Frank asked, and Gerard nodded his head. Frank groaned, making Gerard frown, “I’m sorry that you can’t steal his mattress. You’ve just gotta sleep in my bed,”

 

“Okay, I wouldn’t have a problem with that if your house actually had A.C,” Frank groaned, pulling his phone and blanket out of his pillow case. He put his pillow next to Gerard’s, and pushed his blanket all the way to the end of the bed, setting his phone on the tiny table Gerard had.

 

“Dude, what time is it?” Gerard asked, and Frank shrugged. “It like, got dark on my way over here. I’m guessing it’s around nine now,” He picked his phone back up, turning it on, “Yeah, nine fourteen. What do you have in mind for tonight?”

 

Gerard grinned, getting up and going to his closet. He pulled out the acoustic guitar he kept back there especially for Frank. “Here. We should write a new song,” He suggested, and yeah, Frank was totally down for that, “Fuck yeah,” He took the guitar from Gerard.

 

Frank strummed, and started tuning the strings properly before remembering. “Hey, Gerard, remember that first song we wrote? The sunset one that we never sing?” He asked, and Gerard’s mouth opened as if in shock.

 

“I do remember that, fuck, where is the sheet for that?” He asked himself, getting up and going to his drawer, digging through it. He pulled out a piece of paper, sighing, “Nope, that’s The End,” He shoved it back in, pulling out another, before proceeding to drive it back in the drawer. He got down on his knees next to Frank, shooting an arm under the bed. “Hold on,”

 

Frank laughed at him, “Why, isn’t that a pretty view?” He asked, and Gerard muttered a very quiet _shut the fuck up_ before reappearing with yet another sheet. “Found it. Now look at the chords, and memorize this shit,” Gerard sat next to Frank on the bed, looking over the sheet with him. _Early Sunsets Over Monroeville._ Yes, that rang a bell for Frank. Gerard started to hum the melody in different tunes, whining when he got it wrong, and it was only when Frank began lightly strumming the chords for him that he hummed it properly.

 

“Got it, finally. Have you got the chords down, and shit?” Gerard asked, excitement strongly evident in his voice. Frank was excited, too; it had been a while since they had sang the song.

 

Frank nodded, “Ready… One, two, three,” And he started to strum the intro. A few seconds later, Gerard joined in, and Frank smiled like an idiot because they really did sound great together.

 

“Late dawns and early sunsets,” Gerard sang, tapping his leg. “Just like my favourite—” He looked over at the page. “Scenes,”

 

Frank laughed, strumming stuttering to keep up with Gerard. “They’re holding hands and life was perfect. Just like up on the screen. And the whole… What does that say?”

 

Frank stopped strumming, and grabbed the sheet. He furrowed his eyebrows. “Fucking hell, Gee. You’ve gotta work on your writing, what is that? Polaroid, or like. Penthouse, maybe? I’m done,” He threw the sheet on the ground and before Gerard could protest, he started strumming with muted strings, and they both knew that.

 

Gerard smiled and rolled his eyes, “Now come one, come all to this tragic affair,” He sang, and Frank grinned because this was a song they could do without interruption. It needed some sick electric verses, and definitely drums at the end.

When they finished the song, they sat there in silence for a few seconds, and Frank just plucked random strings. He made random melodies without thinking, and nearly jumped when Gerard shook him, “Play that again,”

 

Frank looked at him, eyes wide. “I, uhm. I don’t remember,” He said, and Gerard’s mouth dropped open.

 

“What do you mean _you don’t remember?_ Frank, that was _perfect,_ how could you—” Gerard ran a hand through his hair, sighing. “Okay, it was like, dun dun dun dun dun dun **dun dun _dun dun dun dun_** , y’know?” He attempted to hum it, and then Frank remembered, playing what he did before, and Gerard jumped off the bed. “Yes! Okay, go lower and then higher now,”

 

Frank played what he thought, and Gerard smiled widely, “Fuck we’re so awesome, okay, keep playing that over,” He said, sitting crossed-legged on the floor even though the bed was right there. He hummed, and hummed, and they sat like that for ten minutes; Frank playing the same verse, and Gerard humming, before he finally sang.

 

“Well, I was there on the day… On the day. On the day. _On the day,_ ” Gerard shook his hand in front of his face. “Okay, stop, I can’t write right now,”

 

Frank stopped immediately, because he knew how Gerard was when it came to writing. From years of attempting songs with him, if he says he can’t write, he _can’t_ write. Don’t push it.

 

Frank got up, and placed the guitar in the closet. “That’s alright,” He assured, walking to Gerard’s bookshelf, taking off the Rocky Horror DVD, leaning against the wall, fanning himself with the case. “Whaddaya say?”

 

Gerard grinned.

 

//

 

When the movie was finished, it was only around eleven at night, so they still had the entire night to fuck around, since Gerard’s parents bedroom was downstairs. They had to have ‘lights out’ at two in the morning, but whenever they heard Mrs. Way coming up the stairs to check, they just switched the light off and ran to bed quickly. They were both sure Mrs. Way knew they were still wide awake, but she never gave them trouble. She was simply cool like that.

 

The credits rolled, and Gerard smiled. “Fuck, that ending hits me every time. It’s so _good,_ ” He enthused, looking at Frank, who beamed back at him, “I fucking know, dude,”

 

Gerard turned off the TV in his room, and they both laid there in silence for a second. “What now?” He asked, looking at Frank.

 

Frank shrugged. “Let’s talk,” He said, and Gerard shrugged back, looking at the ceiling, “Alright.”

 

They stayed silent again, and they were kind of useless when they were doing nothing. Frank thought for a second, and asked, “Dude, have you ever watched porn?”

 

Gerard furrowed his eyebrows. “Yeah, man. All the time. It’s cool. You?”

 

Frank wasn’t really expecting that, and shrugged once more, playing it off slyly. “Yeah, totally,”

 

Gerard snorted, looking at Frank, “ _Yeah,_ with that tone, bullshit. You’ve never watched porn?” And yeah, Frank should’ve known Gerard could read him like a book by now.

 

“No,” Frank said, having a staring competition with the ceiling because maybe Gerard had his judging eyes on right then, and Frank didn’t need to see those.

 

“Really? Fuck, pass my laptop,” Gerard said, reaching a hand out. Frank rolled his eyes, picking Gerard’s laptop up off the ground, arm having to stretch almost underneath the bed - he knew where Gerard kept it. When it was in Gerard’s hands, he flew it open and began typing. Frank sat up from his spot on the bed. “What are you doing?”

 

“We’re gonna watch porn,” Gerard said, and Frank’s eyes widened, “No _fucking_ way,”

 

“Yes fucking way, mister,” Gerard fought, scrolling through a website and Frank couldn’t help but lean his head over to look, and what he saw was not surprising. “Holy _shit,_ that dick is huge,”

 

Gerard laughed, “Yeah, get used to that on here,” He said. “I never knew you so completely innocent, Frank,”

 

Frank shook his head, putting two hands over his eyes as he smiled. “I’m too fucking innocent for this shit, you’re right,”

 

“It’s about time you took a ride to sexland, Frank. The land of fellatio, and all things unholy. Cunnilingus, anal, you name it and it’s _there_. What’re you in the mood for?” Gerard asked, and Frank’s mouth was open.

 

“Get over here, and I’ll pick a video,” Frank mumbled, running a hand through his hair. Gerard smiled wide, “Yes, okay,”

 

They were seated next to each other, laptop in Gerard’s lap. “Pass the headphones,” And Frank did. They each put an earphone in, and Gerard scrolled through the videos, Frank scanning each one.

 

“This is so weird,” Frank sighed. “You fucking pick one,”

 

Gerard smirked, “We’re watching my favourite one, I don’t care,” He clicked on a video with two guys as the thumbnail, and Frank knew Gerard has crushes on guys and stuff, but _this?_

 

“Oh, uhm, okay,” Frank said, and he guessed this was the awkward part. It was all fucking awkward, but now it was the actual _porn,_ and Frank wasn’t sure how he felt.

 

Gerard skipped ahead, “Okay, here, skip the stupid fucking pizza shit plot, alright,” And then they both had a face full of naked men. The one man was on top of the other, and their dicks were rubbing together and they were moaning in unison and Frank wasn’t sure if he could look away.

 

They watched together, and the guy on top started sucking on the guys neck. When they kissed again, there was a big red mark on the other man’s neck. “What the fuck did he just do?” Frank asked, voice almost scarred, and that made Gerard snort loud, “He gave him a fucking hickey,”

 

Yeah, Frank has heard of those, but that was what it was. That red mark. “Okay, but what— what is it?”

 

Gerard smiled, “It’s when you like— you suck on the skin and it raises the blood to the surface, but it feels really good,”

 

Frank couldn’t comprehend how that could feel good at all. It looked painful. “People get enjoyment from that?” He asked. “Yes, people get enjoyment from that!” Gerard exclaimed, pausing the video. “It feels good. I don’t know how, but it does,”

 

“And what, you’ve received one of these?” Frank asked, looking at Gerard incredulously. Gerard made a face, “Not _exactly…_ But it was something. Y’know Ray? Ray Toro? Yeah, he tried to give me one. He kind of sucked, though,”

 

Frank shook his head in disbelief, because all of this sexual stuff was fucked up and confusing. “Did you give him one?” He asked, and Gerard nodded, “Yeah. He said it was awesome, so. I’m good at it,”

 

Frank huffed, and lifted his neck. “Alright, go,” He offered, and Gerard looked at him. “You’re sure?” He asked, and Frank nodded quickly. “Yeah! I want to know what all the fuss is about,”

 

“Okay,” Gerard said, and he just went for it because it’d been awhile and he needed to see if he was still good. He latched his lips to Frank’s neck, and started to suck.

 

Frank gasped and moved a hand to grip Gerard’s leg, “Whoa,” He breathed, and shut his eyes tight. How did it feel so good? Gerard was sucking his blood, he was a fucking _vampire_ right then! Someone save Frank from this blood sucking demon!

 

Except it really did feel good, and as Gerard moved to a different spot on his neck, Frank didn’t care if he were a vampire. He let out a soft moan, hands clawing at something that he was unsure of, and when Gerard pulled away, Frank’s eyes shot open. “Hey, what, I’m,”

 

Gerard giggled. “‘People get enjoyment from that?’” He mocked, and Frank whined, “Shut the fuck up and do it again,”

 

Gerard looked at him, and took the earphones out. He threw them on the floor and shut his laptop, moving it to the side. “You’re sure?” Gerard asked again.

 

“Yeah, Gerard,” Frank said, looking at him. Gerard leant in again, and sucked on the right side of Frank’s neck, hating how his pants tightened at the noises his best friend made. They were just two friends experimenting with hickeys.

 

As Gerard kept going, Frank’s moans got louder, especially when he found his weak spots. Gerard had to pull away and whisper, “Shh, Frank. People are in the house. It’s not just us,”

 

Frank blushed, nodding as Gerard continued on that one spot on his neck. “Goddamn,” Frank whispered harshly, hands fisting the sheets tightly. “Gerard, how the fuck,”

 

Gerard laughed quietly, looking at Frank’s neck. “Ha, good job covering that shit up,” He teased.

 

“Fucker,” Frank said, touching his neck. He felt dampness and yeah, that was Gerard’s spit. Frank looked up, about to say something, but Gerard was really close now and the tension was indescribable.

 

Frank’s thoughts were so out of order; he shouldn’t be wanting his best friend to kiss him, but that was _all_ he fucking wanted. “I think you should kiss me,”

 

“Yeah,” Gerard breathed immediately, swinging a leg over Frank’s hips and kissing him. Frank kissed back and it was easy and it felt _good._ He moved his hands to Gerard’s hips, following the natural feeling that was bubbling inside of him. 

 

Gerard moved a hand down to Frank’s, squeezing it on his hip as they kissed. Frank had been the one to say something first, he had to have wanted something more.

 

Frank squeezed Gerard’s hips, making him laugh and break the kiss. Frank dipped his head down, making Gerard lift his up, and then Frank was sucking on his pretty, pale neck.

 

“Like that?” Frank muttered, sucking harder, higher up, and Gerard squeaked, grinding down with his hips. His eyes were shut. “Yeah, Frank— like that,”

 

Frank made a muffled sound against Gerard’s neck as their hips rubbed together, and broke off. He felt Gerard’s dick - that _had_ to be Gerard’s dick - and it was on his own. Their dicks were touching, rubbing against each others, and Frank never wanted it to stop.

 

“Gerard,” Frank whispered, and gasped when Gerard leaned back, unbuttoning his jeans. He shoved his hand inside, threw his head back, and Frank just watched in ecstasy. He wanted his hands on Gerard’s dick.

 

“Can I see?” Frank asked, and the tone he used was beyond innocent. Gerard only nodded, rolling over to take his pants off, hips lifting in the air to do so. Frank looked away as his boxers went down with the jeans, his mouth open and his dick hard.

 

“You gonna do the same?” Gerard asked, and Frank looked at him, looked at his _dick_. His eyes widened, and he met Gerard’s eyes. “It doesn’t look like how the guys in the video’s did,” He breathed.

 

Gerard laughed, unbuttoning Frank’s jeans for him. Frank sucked in a breath. His didn’t look like the pornguy’s, either.

 

“I’m not a porn star. My dick is just like yours, I’d assume,” Gerard said, Frank lifting his hips to help him take off the pants. They threw their pants on the ground.

 

Gerard looked at Frank’s dick, and Frank looked at Gerard’s.

 

“What the fuck are we doing?” Frank asked, and Gerard rubbed a hand over his eyes. “I have no idea,” He breathed, “But I do know that I want it to keep going. Touch my dick,”

 

Frank looked at Gerard, all incredulous, but who was he to say no? Gerard took off his shirt, and Frank copied the action before finally touching a dick that wasn’t his own.

 

Gerard straddled Frank again to get closer, and Frank was getting his neck sucked again as he jerked Gerard off.

 

Frank listened to Gerard’s uneven breathing, absorbing it because it was one of the prettiest things he had ever heard in his entire seventeen years of living. The way Gerard’s breath hitched every time Frank’s hand stroked, and the tiny release of breath and moans. It was so hot.

 

Frank went faster, wanting Gerard to make more noises - louder please - and he did, biting Frank’s neck as he moaned against it.

 

“Frank, oh _yeah,_ ” Gerard whispered fast, and Frank’s dick begged for some sort of attention at the words.

 

Frank thumbed the slit, and Gerard cried out quietly, pushing Frank’s hand away, “Wanna make me come like that? Jesus Christ,”

 

Frank looked at him like he was an entirely different person; he was so _hot_ when he talked like that. Frank was confused.

 

Gerard sighed, and looked at Frank. “Frank, I’m gonna be really honest right now.”

 

Frank nodded.

 

“I shouldn’t want to have sex with you, but I do,” Gerard said, and Frank let out a breath, “Oh.”

 

“Yeah,” Gerard looked away, scratching behind his head, and Frank scanned over his chest before saying, “You got the stuff?”

 

Gerard’s head had never shot around so fast. “Excuse me?” He asked, and Frank bit his lip. “I was like, thinking we could fuck. Get it over with. You know how to like, do it, right? With all the porn. I trust you, and just— whatever, but you’re my best friend and we’ve already gone this far.”

 

Gerard smiled pretty, and reached over to his nightstand. “I’ve got stuff. Health class finally paid off, huh?”

 

Frank laughed lightly, watching as Gerard pulled out a small round package and two rectangular ones.

 

“Who’s fucking who?” Gerard asked, ready to open the lube, and Frank made a face. “I’ll fuck you,”

 

Gerard whined, “Your dick is gonna be in my ass. That’s a big stretch,” 

 

“Well, _I_ don’t want that!” Frank exclaimed, and Gerard sighed. “I don’t either!”

 

“Well, what the fuck are we gonna do, then?” Frank asked, staring at a naked Gerard. “I think you look like someone who would take it up the ass,”

 

Gerard gasped, putting a hand to his chest. “ _Me?_ Me. Seriously?” 

“Well, with the way you were moaning before,” Frank grumbled, and Gerard ripped open the lube, “Alright, y’know what—”

 

He grabbed Frank’s wrist, coating his fingers in the lube. “Hey, what the fuck!” Frank shrieked, trying to pull his hand away.

 

“Stop fucking yelling, and stop fucking moving!” Gerard whisper-yelled, rubbing the lube in, and then dragging Frank’s hand to his ass with a violent tug, “You wanna fuck me? You want me to take it? Then I will,”

 

Gerard shifted up Frank’s body, “Oh,” Frank breathed when his one finger slipped in. “ _Oh,_ what the fuck. That is the weirdest thing I have _ever_ felt,”

 

“That’s called my fucking _ass,_ Frank, and your dick is gonna be in there in a minute, so you better get fucking used to it,” Gerard growled, and Frank frowned, eyebrows furrowing.

 

“Where’d the attitude come from all of a sudden?” Frank muttered, and Gerard scoffed, “Shut the fuck up,”

 

“You really want to say that when I’ve got my fingers up your ass?” Frank asked, and added another finger, shoving them in hard, and Gerard groaned, “ _Frank,_ ”

 

“What? What is it? Feel good, or something?” Frank asked, moving his fingers in and out roughly, and Gerard had a death grip on Frank’s shoulder. His eyes fluttered shut.

 

“Huh? Answer me, you— you fucking _idiot_ , telling _me_ that you don’t take it in the ass, when clearly you do. You are right now,” Frank stated, adding a third finger, and it still felt really unnatural. He drove his fingers into Gerard fast, thrusting them in with no resistance.

 

Gerard was going to say something, but before he could, his eyes shot open and he let out what sounded like a sob as he ground down on Frank’s fingers.

 

Frank was fucking _worried,_ though, and tried to remove his digits, resulting in Gerard gripping his forearm, “ _Don’t_ , ah, yeah,”

 

Frank’s eyes were blown wide as he watched Gerard’s face, and he all of a sudden didn’t feel any sort of anger towards him at all. He had that feeling that he had never really felt, but knew exactly what it was. Lust.

 

“What?” Frank whispered, and Gerard moaned beside his ear, pausing his hips to let out a breath, “You— you hit that spot,”

 

Frank was really fucking confused.

 

“What? Spot?” He asked, and Gerard nodded, “The prostate. Remember learning about that, grade 9 health? It feels really fucking good,”

 

Frank did remember that.

 

“Oh,” Frank said, wiggling his fingers to brush the spot again, and Gerard moaned more. Frank loved having that kind of power, and so he did it again. Gerard hissed, moving in to kiss Frank, biting his bottom lip.

 

Frank didn’t know that lips were his thing? But that felt really fucking good, and he let Gerard know that, which resulted in Gerard sucking on his bottom lip.

 

Frank removed his fingers, and Gerard opened the condom package. “I’m gonna—” And he rolled it down Frank’s dick.

 

“Wow— okay, so, we’re actually gonna do this,” Frank said quietly, and Gerard was about to tear open the lube, but he stopped.

 

“Frank, I— if you don’t want to do this, just say so,” Gerard said, soft and reassuring, making Frank shake his head.

 

“No, no, I do, trust me. It’s just that this is it. This is our virginities, Gerard. And we’re giving them to each other,”

 

Gerard smiled hard at his best friend, “Yeah, we are. I can’t think of anyone I’d rather give it to,” And they shared a sweet kiss, which turned into a heated make-out session not ten seconds after it started.

 

They ended up with Frank on top of Gerard, Gerard lubing Frank up. “Okay, so, go slow,” Gerard said as he stroked Frank’s dick.

 

Frank nodded, eyes closed as he just _felt._ “Mhm. Go slow,” He repeated, and Gerard spread his legs. Frank leaned in to kiss him, “I love you, Gerard,” He said.

 

Gerard wanted to cry, a little?

 

“Ditto,” Gerard said, because Frank was going to put his dick in his ass, and this was turning into too much of a serious affair. He wanted it to be, but they were best friends. It had to be a bit silly, and Gerard was sure it would be. Two virgin best friends having virgin sex, not knowing fucking _anything_ except for what porn has taught them.

 

Frank lined himself up, “Can I go?” And Gerard nodded. Frank pushed in, and it was _tight_ , and Gerard made a face.

 

Frank kept going, and there was a point where Gerard pushed himself away, “Ow, Frank, stop,”

 

Frank did, staring at Gerard. “Are you okay?” 

 

“I told you it was a big stretch,” Gerard muttered, wrapping his arms around Frank’s neck, “Just. More, but slow as _fuck,_ or I might die. I’ll tell you if I need you to stop,”

 

Frank listened, pushing in, and Gerard was whining and biting Frank’s shoulder in pain, but he didn’t say stop. Frank kept going until his hips were touching Gerard’s ass. He moaned quietly, “I’m in,”

 

“Jesus Christ, you think I don’t know that?” Gerard asked, and Frank looked at him, and he was _crying._

 

“Gerard, oh my God,” Frank mumbled, kissing him. Here he was, feeling totally fucking _great,_ and Gerard had tears in his eyes and down his face.

 

“I just want you _out,_ ” He admitted, and Frank nodded.

 

“I can,” Frank said. “I’ll pull out right now, if that’s what you want,”

 

“But— but I want you to fuck me, too,” Another tear rolled down his cheek. “I don’t know what I’m feeling, except for a burning pain in my ass, and your lips on mine,”

 

Frank smiled a little, moving out slowly, and Gerard sighed, “Just try to fuck me. I want it, but just— it’ll feel better,”

 

“Can’t you focus on something else for now? Like, kissing, or something?” Frank asked, and Gerard liked that idea. He pulled Frank down, and they kissed as Frank thrusted in and out.

 

He was moaning into Gerard’s mouth, because it felt like heaven. Gerard felt like heaven. But Gerard was still in pain, and Frank felt guilty.

 

Frank moved a few more times, before he remembered that Gerard, he… He had a spot, and Frank just had to find it. Without a second thought, Frank was sliding his tongue into Gerard’s mouth, kissing him with literally _everything_ he had.

 

He was sucking on Gerard’s bottom lip, angling his hips to thrust in, and then he smiled when Gerard moaned loudly.

 

“God, Frank, don’t stop,” Gerard’s grip tightened around his best friend’s neck, and Frank was hitting that spot inside Gerard mercilessly. The bed was rocking almost unnoticeably.

 

“Awh, yeah, right there,” Gerard whispered, voice totally broken as he cried out, and Frank had to kiss him again.

 

“Shush,” Frank murmured. “We’re not alone,” thrust. “You’ve gotta—” thrust. “Stay quiet, Gee,” thrust. “Oh, fuck,”

 

It really did feel amazing, and Frank had to ask, “Is the burn gone?”

 

“Completely,” Gerard breathed out, rutting his hips down, and he groaned, “Frank, I need you to go harder, come _on_ ,”

 

Frank couldn’t refuse to oblige.

 

He pulled out nearly all the way, before - quite literally - pounding back in.

 

Oh God, he was fucking his best friend, and he loved it.

 

Gerard let out a breathless scream, slapping a hand on his mouth as Frank just kept going. Frank bit his lip, trying to contain laboured breaths and guttural moans, and then Gerard spoke.

 

“Frank, I want your cock all the time, dear _God,_ ”

 

And Frank came.

 

His mouth fell open, and his thrusts got faster and harder, each time hitting that spot in Gerard, and Gerard was having a really fucking hard time being quiet. It felt heavenly.

 

Frank slowed his thrusts, and started to jerk Gerard off. He stopped hitting his prostate, making Gerard whine, “Frank, please, don’t stop now,”

 

“Tell me when you’re gonna come,” Frank whispered, voice almost nonexistent at that point. He jerked Gerard faster, and he heard him curse, “Fuck me— Frank, gonna come,”

 

Frank pushed in hard, rolling his hips to hit Gerard’s spot once more, and Gerard came immediately.

 

It was so hot. Frank wanted to repeat the process, maybe have Gerard fuck him that time. He was obsessed.

 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Gerard was making these little obscene noises as everything came down, and Frank pulled out. Gerard literally whimpered; who the fuck does that?

 

Frank took the condom off carefully, tying it— at least he knew that much. He threw it in the trash, rolling over next to Gerard.

 

They laid there in silence, until Gerard broke it, “Cuddle me,”

 

Once more, Frank couldn’t refuse to oblige.

 

He scooted closer, spooning Gerard. He wrapped his arm around his waist, head resting on his shoulder, “How’s your ass?”

 

“Amazing. I want more,” Gerard said quietly. “I think I’m in love with sex,”

 

Frank’s heart rate went up at what he thought was going to be said.

 

“Me too,” He whispered. “You’re gonna feel it tomorrow, aren’t you?

 

Gerard smiled, nodding, “Mhm. You’re a good one, Frankie. I love you. Never stop being my best friend,”

 

Frank couldn’t help but smile back. “Ditto. Of course not,”

 

“You should fuck me again,” Gerard muttered, and Frank sucked on Gerard’s shoulder.

 

“Maybe later,”

 

And then Gerard’s little brother walked in, and you don’t even want to know what happened.

 


End file.
